


Hot Blooded

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: The new guy from California catches Steve Harrington's attention for more than one reason. Not only was he hot as hell and didn't know how to button his shirts, but he was the strangest omega that Steve had ever seen.





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FIRST DAY OF THE PORNATHON!

 

The new guy was...strange. First off, he was fucking hot as hell. That was the first thing Steve noticed. All blonde hair and tight pants, and that California tan. And god, did he know how to button his shirt? But that was all looking from afar, Steve didn’t get up close and personal with him until PE. 

Steve knew he smelled something odd when he walked into the locker room. Not bad, different. He scented the air, it was something fruity--almost a girl’s scent, but why was there a girl omega in the boy’s locker room?--yet there was a darkness to it, a smokiness that made Steve want to follow the scent to its source. He found that source on the basketball court, making free shots to warm up. The new guy. 

He turned around as Steve stood behind him, taking gulps of air like a creeper. The boy’s eyes widened. “Shit,” he muttered and steeled himself to walk the few steps over to Steve. “Billy Hargrove….and you are?” He raised a perfect eyebrow. 

Steve’s mind went blank for a second, a few seconds, as he stared dumbly. 

“Uh, hello?” Billy looked at him up and down, the alpha was hot, that was for sure, had a pretty face, nice hair that rivaled his own. Seemed kinda dumb though. 

“Uh...Uh, sorry, Steve Harrington.” Steve shook his head to snap out of it, he never smelled a smell like this before. It almost made him think that they were…

“Harrington huh?” Billy grinned and put the basketball on his hip, holding it there. “I heard you used to run this school.” And no wonder, the alpha smelled wonderful. Reminded Billy of the ocean, the salty mist of the air on a hot day, warm sand, cool water. Earthy yet light. He smelled amazing. 

Steve shrugged and looked away, it looked like Tommy already got to him. But it wasn’t like Tommy wasn’t with Carol already, he already had an omega, and Carol would kick his ass if he cheated on her. He looked back. “You’re an omega.”

“Wow, congrats, no one ever notices.” Billy rolled his eyes. Another dumb alpha thinking with his knot. Of course, all the pretty ones were like that. He turned away and started shooting baskets again. 

“No, I mean...” Steve stepped up beside him, he had to make this fast, class was gonna start. The teacher blew the whistle. Fuck. 

Billy turned and walked past him, “Save that thought, pretty boy.” He narrowed his eyes and bounced the ball to him. 

It was shirts versus skins game, as usual. Billy managed to get on the skins team and didn’t  _ that _ distract Steve to the point of embarrassment. “Pick it up, Harrington! Get your head in the game!” The coach yelled.

Billy ran past him and Steve tripped on his own feet. He watched from the ground as Billy scored a basket. Damn. He was good. And he didn’t look like the usual omega either, he had muscles where most omegas had softness to their bodies. Of course, his thighs could eat Steve alive and he would die happy. 

He knew that he was staring, even as Billy came over, panting and offering him a hand. Steve took it and… “You were moving your feet. Plant them next time. Draw a charge,” Billy said, pushing him roughly back onto the court. Steve just laid there, amazed. Billy Hargrove was no usual omega. 

For the rest of the game, the rest of class, Steve tried to stay away from Billy, tried not to catch his scent on the wind. It was harder than he thought, and he looked like an absolute fool. Soon the class was ending and they hit the showers, Steve lingered behind because he didn’t want to catch himself in that hot, steamy room with a wet Hargrove. But, of course, that was exactly what happened. 

Thankfully, Tommy was there to diffuse the situation. Steve kept his eyes on the metal pole in front of him, he didn’t want to look at Billy’s wet body, those water droplets rolling down the muscles of his abdomen, his eyelashes dark and stuck together under the spray. 

“Hill, fuck off, I need to talk to Harrington,” Billy growled at Tommy as Steve lathered himself up with the soap. 

“Then talk to him, why-”

“ _ Privately _ , you fuck.” Billy glared at him until he took the hint and left the showers. Billy moved to turn  Steve’s shower off, even though Steve himself was all sudsy. “You know,” he said quietly, making sure his voice didn’t echo off the tiled walls. 

Steve turned the shower back on to rinse off. “Yeah.” He looked at him. “We’re mates.” That was why Billy smelled so good to Steve and he was sure that Billy was having similar problems with Steve’s scent. He was just better at hiding it. 

“Well, I don’t want you. Or your knot.” Billy pointedly looked down at Steve’s dick and absent-mindedly licked his lips. “I don’t need an alpha.” He looked back up at him. 

Steve looked over at him. Those words hurt, especially after the fiasco with Nancy. Would anyone want Steve? 

He nodded, sadly, looking back at the metal pole in front of him. 

“Good, I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement,” Billy said, hitting Steve’s shoulder as he walked out. 

He didn’t see Billy around the next week. Steve thought maybe he might be avoiding him, he didn’t blame him. From what he heard around school, Billy acted more like an alpha than anything. Bold, blusterous, the complete opposite from what an omega should be. Or rather, what people  _ thought _ an omega should be. 

Considering what happened last year with the upside-down, Steve didn’t mind an omega being more headstrong. He fell for Nancy, didn’t he? 

It was Friday morning when Steve woke to frantic pounding on his front door. The kids? They had a radio they could contact him with, unless they lost it. Steve hurried down stairs, only in his pajama bottoms, his hair a mess from sleep. He opened the door and--

There was Billy, looking miserable, pale, shaky, and an older man, probably his father, holding him up by the back of his shirt. “Steve Harrington?” His father sneered in a gruff voice. Steve nodded, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening, trying to clear the sleep from his brain. The man pushed Billy into him. “You caused this. He’s your problem now.” 

Billy clung onto him, desperate not to fall as Steve finally caught a whiff of his scent. “Shit,” he muttered. Billy was in heat. His dad walked away, leaving Billy’s meager bag by the door. 

Billy groaned, sticking his nose against Steve’s throat and sucking in deep breaths of air. “Alpha,” he groaned out. 

“Shit,” Steve said again, turning his head so he didn’t get a  nose full of Billy’s amazing scent. God, it was like it was ten-fold, luring Steve to take, bond. He pushed Billy’s bag inside the house with his foot, knowing that Billy most likely wouldn’t want to let him go -- omegas were clingy during their heats, Steve had been told. Once the door was closed there was only Billy, Billy’s scent, and him. 

Steve groaned. “God, let’s...” Billy didn’t want an alpha, but Steve would still help him to the best of his ability, that was just the kind of man he was. They stumbled up the stairs, Billy’s face still pressed against Steve’s neck and his body rubbing against Steve’s own. It was a journey but they got there, up to Steve’s room where he sat Billy on the bed. Billy made grabby hands at him and Steve allowed him to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in Steve’s stomach. 

What was he gonna do? He couldn’t bond with Billy, the other didn’t want that, he would have to help him out though, but how? “Well, first we have to get you out of these clothes.” Billy’s muscle shirt was almost dripping with sweat, and it was damp and cold to the touch. He didn’t want Billy to get sick after everything was said and done. He tried to pull away but Billy was strong. “Gotta get your clothes off, you’ll feel better,” Steve muttered, pulling up on the Billy’s shirt and the other allowed it to go over his head, but it was stuck on his arms. He wasn’t willing to let Steve go. 

Steve tried to pull away again and got a whine for the effort. “Sorry, babe, I need to step away for a second to get these clothes off you, I won’t be far, I promise,” he said, moving a curl from Billy’s forehead, it quickly sprang back into the same position. With another whine, Billy reluctantly let Steve go. 

“Good, thank you.” Steve kissed the top of his head-- Ew, Aquanet-- and quickly pulled the shirt off of him. He knelt down to start to take off his shorts, luckily it was Billy’s gym shorts--how long had he been like this?--so all he had to do was pull. And then Billy was sitting on his bed...naked and sweating. In heat. This was not going to end well, Steve could already feel that he had a sizable chub in his pajama bottoms. 

Billy looked at him from under his eyelashes and god, was that a look. He licked his lips, letting his tongue rest on his bottom lip lazily. “ _Alpha_ ,” he said in a rough voice.   
Steve swallowed harshly, he could smell Billy’s slick, his concentrated scent, and he really wanted to…

He buried his face against the other’s groin, pressing his nose to the base of Billy’s cock. Steve’d never been with a guy before but he was enthusiastic when it came to sex, at least that had been what his past conquests had told him. He groaned at the concentrated musk around Billy’s cock and used the tip of his tongue to lick at the soft skin there hesitantly. It tasted better than it smelled. He didn’t know how it was possible--he wasn’t a big science person--but it was. 

Steve licked around the base of Billy’s cock, sucking slightly as he did so, as if that would release more of the good taste. Billy moaned above him, his eyes closed and his head tipped back. God, he was so beautiful. Steve got caught staring at his beauty for a second before he was back on his search and destroy mission. 

He grabbed Billy’s legs and pushed them up, causing Billy to fall back on the bed, and exposing his leaking hole. It looked red already, like Billy had been frantically pushing fingers inside himself before his father caught him in the awkward position. Steve groaned and pressed his face between Billy’s cheeks. And then Billy figured out why they called him  _ King Steve _ . 

Billy squealed as Steve licked and sucked around his hole, taking each fresh wave of slick on his tongue in stride and pressing for more. Spit and slick were dripping down his chin. It was messy and delicious and Steve couldn’t get enough. All Billy could do was grab onto Steve’s hair and go along for the ride. 

Billy was moaning continuously as Steve licked him out. He’d never had anything like this before. Sure, some guys back home always teased him about getting wet and how they’d like to slide in, but they’d never do anything about it. Hell, Billy would never  _ let _ them do anything about it. He could suck and jerk with the best of them, but he never let anyone get near his ass. 

Until Steve. His alpha. His mate. And god, that boy had a tongue on him. 

With a gasp, Billy was coming, suddenly, without warning. He screamed and squirmed on the bed as Steve continued to flick his tongue over and inside his hole. When he noticeably started shaking was when Steve pulled away. 

Steve swallowed, breathing hard, and looked up at him. His pupils blown and, god, he felt like he was going into rut. He always hated it the unquenchable urge, the heat of it. He lost a few too many pillows to his rut and his parents always seemed to vacate the house for the week. He hated getting off but feeling no relief, maybe that was what Billy felt right now? 

He wiped off his chin and stood up, pushing off his pajama bottoms and crawling up Billy’s body. Steve knew that Billy didn’t want an alpha, but he needed help right now and Steve was the only one who could give it to him. He pressed a deep and dirty kiss to Billy’s lips and Billy melted underneath him. Soon, Billy’s arms were around his neck and his legs were around his waist, clinging to him like a koala as they kissed. 

Billy could taste himself on Steve’s tongue, and wasn’t that hot as shit? He groaned and started rubbing himself against Steve’s body, feeling the other’s cock hard against him. He was fucking huge. Yeah, Billy saw what he was packing in the showers, but this boy was a show-er  _ and _ a grower. Billy didn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve  _ that _ , save some kids from a burning orphanage or something, but hot damn. 

Steve started to kiss down Billy’s neck and he whined. He wanted Steve mouth on his again. God, he was acting like a whiney omega, which he  _ hated _ but Steve felt so good against him. And he was in heat damn it, he deserved to be needy. At least he was a little more coherent after he came, Billy knew that wouldn’t last long however. 

“Fuck me, alpha,” Billy groaned, sounding whinier than expected, and scratched down Steve’s back pointedly with his fingernails. Steve nipped at Billy’s jawline. He still didn’t seem to get the message as he moved over to the other side of Billy’s neck and started to give it the same treatment. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, it was just that he  _ needed _ Steve’s  _ cock _ in him  _ right now _ . 

Steve pulled back to look at him. “Move up the bed...” he said, his husky voice going straight to Billy’s dick. Billy scrambled up the bed, his head hitting a pillow as he didn’t take his eyes off Steve. Steve climbed up the bed sexily, it was a stupid, cheesy move, but it seemed like Billy was in a stupid, cheesy mood because he groaned at the sight. Steve kissed him soundly. “Gonna take care of you,” he said against the other’s lips. 

And then there were fingers pressing into Billy’s hole. Billy whimpered--honestly, what was up with that? He’d never fucking whimpered before--and his back arched. He had fingers in him before, embarrassingly that was how his father caught him, but Steve’s fingers felt different, amazing. Billy let out a shuddery moan. But he didn’t want fingers, damn it, he wanted  _ cock _ . 

He pressed his body down onto Steve’s fingers faster than he was pressing them in. Unfortunately, Billy could feel the beginnings of his heat start to surge up again, like a wave of hot up his spine. He whined, moving his hips on Steve’s fingers and Steve moved to swallow up the noise with his mouth. 

Billy continued to rock his hips down onto Steve’s fingers as Steve kissed him. He reached down and grabbed at Steve’s cock, it felt huge in his hands, and started stroking it. “Alpha!” he whined again against Steve’s lips. Billy really wanted that cock inside of him, he was tearing up in frustration. 

Steve pulled away and looked down at him. “Oh baby, what’s wrong?” His fingers stilled, causing Billy to squirm underneath him, trying to get some sort of pleasure, some sort of movement back. He took a deep breath and tried to formulate words, it was hard, especially with the next wave of his heat on the cusp of hitting him. “Want your cock,” he slurred together, looking at Steve with his eyes half closed. 

Steve licked his lips and looked down at Billy’s panting, sweaty body. He looked so delicious, Steve just wanted to press in and go to town but...Billy’s words from earlier were echoing in his ears. He didn’t need an alpha, he didn’t need Steve. He would want any alpha cock that was available. Billy whined underneath him, it hurt, Steve’s fingers were inside of him and not moving, his inner muscles were trying to clench down for a knot when there wasn’t one. A tear escaped the corner of Billy’s eye as his hips moved erratically, trying to get some comfort. 

That tear...Steve had to give Billy what he needed, even if the other didn’t want him. He would knot him but not bond, he didn’t want the other to hate him forever for taking away his choice. Steve kissed Billy soundly on the lips as he pulled his fingers out. “Okay baby, I’ll give you what you need.”

He slicked himself up with what slick was left on his fingers and lined himself up. Steve took a deep breath, looking down at Billy and started to press in. He’d never been with an omega during heat before. Pre-heat? Yes. Fully blown, I-need-you-right-now-alpha, heat? No. Of course, some omegas searched out for partners during that time, and Steve had definitely been asked more than once, but he never accepted. He always thought it was personal, something to do with your mate. Call him a romantic because he definitely was hopeless. 

Billy was so tight as he pressed in, it was like Steve hadn’t just eaten him out and fingered him. Of course, some girls gawked at the size of him, some even decided they didn’t want sex when they found out what was hiding in his pants. Steve always let them take the lead and do whatever they wanted, he knew he was big, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone. 

Billy gave a high moan as Steve pressed inside. God, it was good, he could feel him everywhere, filling him up, reaching all the places that Billy couldn’t with just his fingers. It was the first time he ever had a cock in his ass and he, for a brief second, wondered why he waited so long. After that thought, he was plunged back into indescribable want, need, and  _ heat.  _ He clutched onto Steve tightly, his legs bumping Steve’s hips making him slide in a little faster than he was going and causing both boys to groan out. 

Steve wasn’t even halfway in and he was panting. He didn’t think he could make it, he might embarrass himself and come before he even got all the way inside of Billy’s tight heat. He stopped, panting and pulled Billy into a kiss, licking into his mouth and swallowing up his groan. Billy wiggled underneath him, not knowing why Steve stopped the  _ feel-good-holy-shit-too-much-so-good _ . He pressed on Steve’s hips to get him moving again, reminding Steve of that one time his parents took him horseback riding when he was little. He fell off the horse and broke his arm. 

Steve bit at Billy’s bottom lip as he slid in faster. Both boys groaned at the feeling, the velvety slide of Steve’s cock, the slight burn of the stretch. An eternity later, Steve bottomed out. They stared at each other, panting for a second, maybe longer, it seemed like longer to them, every second turning into a minute, a minute an hour. That was when Steve’s rut broke through. 

With a growl he pulled himself out and slid back in. And again. And again until he was setting a pace that was borderline frantic. Underneath him, Billy was making these sweet noises, whines and moans and hitches of breath that made Steve want to hear more.  _ He _ was the one causing Billy to make those sounds _. _

He grabbed onto Billy’s hips and started pounding into him, unable to get enough, and the only relief he found was in Billy’s body. Steve had always hated his ruts before, but  _ this _ ? This was beautiful. 

Underneath him, Billy was just trying to hold on as Steve thrust powerfully into his body. This was what he needed, this was what he craved. Of course he was embarrassed by the noises he was making, high pitched moans, whines and whimpers, little groans in the back of his throat that punctuated every thrust. But god, he was being fucked boneless. This was everything he never knew he needed. Hell, if he knew it could be this good, he would have gotten dicked down along time ago. 

“Alpha!” Billy whined as his back arched and he came between them. The splash of come seemed cool between their hot bodies. He was still hard, still aching, his cock bouncing on his stomach with every thrust Steve made. Above him, Steve was panting, looking down at him intensely as he fucked into him, letting out the occasion breathy moan. 

As he felt his knot began to swell, Steve pressed all the way in and started to grind against Billy, circling his hips harshly against the other. As his knot expanded, it started to grow right up against Billy’s prostate, causing him to gasp. “A...Ahh..Alpha!” Billy cried out, it was so intense that he could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he started shaking. It was so good. 

Steve pressed his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, scenting him as he knot filled. He was barely able to hold himself back from claiming him, biting into the pillow as he came hard into him, his knot locking them together tightly. As soon as Billy felt the hot rush of come inside of him, he came again, grabbing onto Steve tight and letting out a loud continuous whine. It was like he was coming forever, the knot pressed against his prostate only made the experience that much more intense. 

Steve pressed a shaking Billy against the bed, putting his whole weight on top of him,  _ to keep him safe _ , his alpha brain supplied. But he didn’t think the strong omega under him, the independent omega needed saving. 

Billy wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed at the top of his shoulder gently. The alpha’s scent was much stronger and it smelled so good Billy just wanted to drown in it. He pressed his nose against Steve’s neck and breathed in deeply. It calmed him, because fuck if going through a heat wasn’t hard. Billy always felt vulnerable, unwanted, disgusting. He hated it. But maybe, with Steve, it would be okay. Maybe he could actually feel  _ loved _ . Not that the alpha loved him, but he could pretend, just for a little while. 

Steve started absent-mindedly scenting him, rubbing his cheek all over Billy’s neck, letting out soft growls, little huffs as he did so. It was sweet, it was cute, Billy knew he didn’t mean it. It was just instinct. 

Some more come oozed out of the tip of Billy’s cock as Steve shifted a little. Billy made a little noise as Steve’s knot rubbed against his prostate. He was oversensitive but it all felt so good, he felt so relaxed underneath the alpha. He sighed and started sucking a mark on Steve’s skin lazily. How long did it take for an alpha knot to go down? 

Maybe thirty minutes had gone by, Billy’s legs had dropped to the side after the five minute mark, unable to hold their position around Steve’s hips any longer. Steve’s knot was deflating and soon he could pull out without any discomfort. They were sticky and gross, but sated, for now. 

“Should go get some snacks...” Steve said absently as he pulled away and stood up on shaky feet. 

Billy immediately grabbed Steve’s arm, looking at him with a sad pleading expression. “Don’t go,” he said quietly, his voice was hoarse from all the moaning he had done not half an hour before. 

Steve looked at him and smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the omega’s forehead. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to,” he answered in a similarly soft voice. 

“Forever?” Billy’s eyes were clear now, he was coherent. Maybe he really wanted this, wanted Steve? 

“But you said you didn’t want an alpha...” Steve looked at him with sad eyes. Sad, puppy eyes that made Billy want to punch whoever made Steve sad. But it was him this time. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t beat himself up constantly over things. This would just be one more. 

”I...” Billy let out a breath. “I don’t like when people tell me what to do. I don’t want an alpha who controls me, tries to change me.” He looked away from Steve. “So if that’s what you wanna do...”

“No,” Steve said quickly, reaching over and grabbing Billy’s hand to hold it. “I just want my omega, you. I don’t care that you’re loud and...obnoxious.” Billy shot him a dirty look. “I just want someone who loves me back the same way I love them.”

Billy sniffed and looked at him. He licked his lips and nodded. “I mean we  _ are _ mates. We’re kinda perfect for each other, even  _ if _ I’m  _ obnoxious _ .” Steve smiled. “I think...I wanna try and make this work.” Steve smiled brighter. “Just don’t think I’m weak because I’m an omega, Harrington. I’ll kick your ass.” Steve laughed and fell back onto the bed, giving him quick kisses all over his face. 

“Besides.” Billy started again. “My dad kinda kicked me out...” So that was what that bag was when Billy arrived at the house. Steve pulled back to look at him. “Said I was an omega slut...” Billy sniffed again, he wasn’t gonna cry damn it. “And I should go to my alpha since he made me like this.”

Steve was gonna get his nail bat and kick Billy’s dad’s ass. After the heat and everything of course. “Well, I’ll take care of you, of course you can stay here.”

“And what will your parents say?” Billy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“If they don’t like it? Fuck ‘em.” Steve shrugged casually. 

“I rather fuck you.” Billy grinned widely and Steve rolled his eyes. “I thought you were gonna go get us snacks Harrington? Chop chop, I’m starving here.” 

“So demanding,” Steve said, leaving a lingering kiss on Billy’s lips. He pulled back with a smile. Yeah, this could work, they needed each other after all.


End file.
